A fastener such as a nut or a bolt comprising a cap receiving portion and a cap is known in the prior art. The fasteners are often used for fastening for instance wheels to a vehicle. The cap of the fastener then may have a decorative function.
Often the cap is arranged to cover the cap receiving portion of a body of the fastener. The cap and cap receiving portion often comprise a flange having a circular portion. The cap is often held in place by being interference fitted, due to the cap having an inner diameter of the circular portion being smaller than the outer diameter of a mating circular portion of the cap receiving portion. If the difference in diameter between the two circular portions is too large the cap may not be securely fastened to the cap receiving portion, or it may be impossible to get the cap to fit to the circular portion of the cap receiving portion. The play between the cap and cap receiving portion must therefore be checked, and the tolerances of the cap and cap receiving portion must be controlled, during the manufacturing to ensure that the the play is within specifications which may increase costs for manufacturing the fastener. Such additional manufacturing may include lathing or turning of the fastener such that the correct play between circular portions, of the cap and body of the fastener, is achieved.
Further disadvantages with current fasteners is that it may be difficult to properly align, fit a seat of the cap to the cap receiving portion of the body of the fastener. This increases the risk of the cap falling off during application.
Hence, there is a need for a fastener comprising a cap which alleviates some or all of the above mentioned disadvantages.